The Tiger's Journey
by jammythewerewolf
Summary: -This is a crack ship fic!- Tigris is returning to her old workplace for the first time in years, in the hope it will help her move on. Little does she know her troubles are only beginning...
1. Chapter 1

The streets were silent, and dimly lit. She pulled her scarf closer to her face, half to conceal her identity, half to avoid the chill of the night air. Tonight, for the first time in so many years, she would return to the place she used to work. The place she was now forbidden.

It was not an act of rebellion which brought her back; merely the longing for the excitable atmosphere, the brightness, the company. Things she had not seen in years. When you have been apart from people for so long, one becomes prone to madness. Tigris did not want to become mad. Of course, many people said she already was. That was a moot point.

Eventually, she found herself at a train station, and with a little time to spare before the train arrived, decided to go for a walk. She felt the stares of the people she passed, and became aware that she had not hidden her tail. She self consciously made an effort to conceal it, before returning to the platform. There really was not much to do but wait.

"Excuse me?"

Tigris was startled. A little boy was tugging at her scarf. It fell away, but his excitable expression did not give way to fear, as was usually the case with youngsters. Instead, He bounced up and down, and nudged the green- haired man sitting next to him, who was reading a newspaper.

"Dad! Daddy! look! It's the tiger-lady from tv!"

Tigris hastily covered her face with the scarf. She did not want a scene.

" Oh, don't mind him. He's a fan of yours."

Said the man, by way of explanation.

" Sorry to bother you. Nero, you know I told you not to bother strangers."

The boy grinned, and proceeded to run around the platform, making wooshing noises. Despite herself, Tigris found herself smiling. The man with the newspaper turned to her, curiously.

"So, what brings you here? What a stroke of luck... We all thought you were a recluse. Sorry to be rude and all."

Tigris mumbled something about visiting a relative. She could tell the man was not convinced.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but by the way this next train is going, I'd say you were heading for the hunger games. Very wise, going before the rush, but..."

"So what if I am?"

Tigris blazed, her whiskers prickling. The man dropped the paper, and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Look, I just thought I might be able to help. The names Tiberius, nice to meet you. The trains- and you- are not exactly inconspicuous. My son Nero and I are waiting here for some friends, then we're going by car. You can come too, if you like, only... we need a favour."

"I'm listening."


	2. Chapter 2

When at last the train arrived, the station was completely deserted, save for Tigris, Tiberius and Nero. The train too, was almost empty. The only passengers; two young women, left the train as it stopped.

"Good day, Tiberius."

Said the tall woman with a beehive hairstyle, seriously.

She looked over her shoulder cautiously, and continued;

"Are we quite alone here?"

"I believe so."

Replied the man.

"But we had better keep low just in case. By the way, Lollia, Tyche, I think this lady can help us. This is Tigris...?

"Panthera Tigris."

Said Tigris, with a quick glance at Lollia and Tyche.

"I am known by my last name to most, however."

"Wonderful! I've heard of you! I take it there will no longer be any need of infiltration...?"

Tyche, the shorter, tomboyish-looking girl was almost giggling with excitement. Tigris saw Tiberius tense, and in that same instant, Nero put his finger to his lips as he had been taught to when people needed to be quiet. For some reason people paid more heed to a clever child than his slightly bumbling father.

" Tyche, I'm beginning to think that right here, right now may not be the best place to discuss our plans. We can discuss it with Tigris in the car; that is- If you're still up for it."

Everybody looked at Tigris. She began to feel uneasy, as if perhaps she was letting herself in for something she might regret. But, she reasoned- if it were a dangerous mission, they would not involve a child. The thought of having an adventure was also beginning to appeal to her, as she had barely left the house since _the incident_.

She nodded her assent. Then, with various cries of

"Marvelous!"

and,

"How wonderful!"

From Tiberius and Tyche, they began the journey back away from the platform. Nero took Tigris's hand, and she found herself smiling again, despite herself.


End file.
